marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mads Mikkelsen
Mads Mikkelsen portrayed Kaecilius in Doctor Strange. Significant roles *Max in Blomsterfangen (1996) *Tonny in Pusher (1996) *Anders in Café Hector (1996) *Arne in Blikende lygter (2000) *Alla Fischer in Rejseholdet (2000-2004) *Niels in I Am Dina (2002) *Allan Fischer in Bertelsen - De Uaktuelle Nyheder (2002) *Svend in De Grønne Slagtere (2003) *Magnus in Terremolinos 73 (2003) *Tristan in King Arthur (2004) *Tonny in Pusher II (2004) *Jacob Pederson in Efter Brylluppet (2006) *Le Chiffre in 007: Casino Royale (2006) *Citronen in Flammen & Citronen (2008) *Igor Stravinsky in Coco Chanel & Igor Stravinsky (2009) *One Eye in Valhalla Rising (2009) *David Andernach in Die Tür (2009) *Draco in Clash of the Titans (2010) *Rochefort in The Three Musketeers (2011) *Johann Friedrich Struensee in Royal Affair (2012) *Lucas in Jagten (2012) *Michael Kohlhass in Michael Kohlhass (2013) *Dr. Hannibal Lecter in Hannibal (2013-2015) *Jon Jensen in The Salvation (2014) Quotes *"I haven't shot anything yet. So I've been spending my time running rehearsal on all kind of things. That’s probably the reason why you’ll see me shot tomorrow - is for saying that." *"The director, Scott, pitched it to me. We had a nice meeting. It’s still one of those crazy secret things, but he definitely pitched it to me, which was nice. It should be like that. Actors are very good at not revealing anything, so they’re safe." *"If I do say what it was, then I’ll be revealing something. But, the cast is quite amazing. I can’t wait to start working with these guys. I’ve only done rehearsals, so far. One of these days, I’ll have my first shooting day. But, it looks like it’s off to a good start." *"If you look at the comic books, the comic books are quite different. I think that the film will be different from the other films that we’ve seen, but not as different as the books are, because that was basically the ‘60s and ‘70s – it was more like an acid trip. I don’t know if you’re familiar with the old comics but it’s quite a specific universe, with Kung Fu and Magic… so what’s not to love, really? We’ve taken that fascination of the time into something we can relate to today. So you still have the energy, you still have the colors, you still have the madness, but you also have something you can identify with. I think that was a necessity – if not, you would just make a crazy film. But you still have it there – you have all the action, all the good ingredients you get in a Marvel film, but it will have a different flavor, that’s for sure." *"He’s not a villain in that way – he’s a man who believes in something else than the hero. That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want to make the planet look wonderful or he wants to save the world as well, but he has a different way of doing it. He is the antagonist, of course, but he’s not necessarily wrong." *"You can't bring the humor yourself, if it's in the script you have to sort of lean into the script that's already there. There is some. My character is not necessarily carrying too much of it but Doctor Strange is. There's a certain darkness in the Doc and a sense of humor in there, absolutely." *"CGI is not a new thing for me, I've done it in a few movies, This one was not too bad, the CGI was not in direct interaction with me in my scenes, it was more like the backdrops, the landscapes would be slightly different sometimes, but I didn't have to interact with it." Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Doctor Strange cast